Angela's Dream
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Angela has some fantasies about her best friend that she can't contain for long. What happens when Brennan finds out? AngelaxBrennan. Rated M. Femslash, if you don't like it. Don't click on it. Simple.
1. Beginnings

**A/N:** I had to get some femslash out of my system before working on my other fics. For some reason my friend and I were talking about librarians and this little thing kinda popped into my mind. And well here it is. Ange and her extremely dirty mind c: I promise I'll update my other fics soon. If you like what you see, please review. I might continue this, not sure yet. What you all think? Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Angela smiled to herself as she sorted through the paperwork on her desk; she had been told there would be a new intern working at the library starting from today. Although, Ange had not personally interviewed the woman for the job herself, she had received a letter from the interviewers explaining that their new intern was a bright young woman who was highly intelligent.

The brown haired woman let out a small sigh, eyes diverting from her paperwork to glance at the highly stocked shelves of books and the patrons who were quietly reading in certain areas of the library.

She was pleased that there would be somebody new to work around here and if she was as intelligent and wonderful as informed in the letter then maybe this new intern would be able to help due to the library's shortage of staff.

The librarians' thoughts were interrupted by a soft noise from in front of her, a woman clearing her throat she believed. As her chocolate brown eyes settled on the woman before her, Angela resisted the urge to gasp taking in the features of the auburn haired beauty who stood before her.

"I'm the new intern here, Temperance Brennan." The other woman explained, biting her lip in her nervousness before offering out a hand for Angela to shake. "Are you Angela?"

Ange took Temperance's hand in her own and shook it lightly, a friendly smile crossing her features. Her eyes continued to roam greedily over the new intern's body, wondering how somebody as beautiful as her could have possibly wanted a job here when she could have just as easily gotten a job anywhere else

She could tell Tempe was obviously nervous, after all everybody would be on their first day at a new workplace but just the way she held herself in an almost nervous gait made a flush rise up on Angela's cheeks, heat running across her chest and flooding straight to her core.

"Yes I am its very nice to meet you Temperance." Angela replied professionally, removing her glasses from the bridge of her nose and placing them on her desk.

She walked around to the front of the desk, noticing the slight height advantage she had over the other woman. Unsure of what to do and noticing that her new colleague was possibly blushing the librarian flashed her bright, friendly smile.

"Follow me Miss Brennan and I will show you around." The brunette explained, walking off carefully feeling her interns' eyes directed towards her back as she walked, a smirk crossing her own face at the thought.

As she showed her colleague around, Angela began to notice how close the other woman started to stand next to her each time they reached a certain bookshelf. Making her gulp slightly, her pulse racing erratically.

Unmistakably she knew that her panties were probably soaked through entirely and bit her lip, finally making her way towards the last shelf of books, ironically which was the adult section.

_Just my fucking luck…_

Angela thought angrily, turning around to her colleague and putting on her best smile, trying to ignore the fact that her hands were sweating.

"This is the last section, as you can tell by the fact that this is near the corner obviously suggests this is the adult section." She explained, feeling her voice wavering slightly.

Ange wondered why she was so nervous; then again she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from the extremely tight skirt ass of Temperance and gulped again. Her eyes met the other woman's for a moment and she could have sworn that she had just been winked at. Was she onto her? Was her arousal really _that_ obvious?

"Now, as a way to find your way around the library and until you get the hang of categorizing the books I suggest that you try and find the homes for the books on the tray near the front desk." Angela explained, smiling brightly.

Temperance just nodded and walked quickly past her colleague, making Angela gasp as she noticed the way she had subtly brushed her hip up against her as she left.

The experienced librarian felt her face blush immensely, her breasts suddenly begging to be confined from the tight, itching lace of her bra. Deciding to restrain herself and ignore her arousal as much as humanely possible she moved back to the main desk, deciding to sort through some paperwork.

Although, this was a bad idea on Angela's behalf. As much as she tried to will her thoughts away from her very sexy new colleague it didn't help when she always returned to the tray to collect books and shuffle away to certain book shelves .

Chocolate brown eyes glanced up just to notice the auburn haired beauty walking off with a new armful of books to place away, catching an extremely nice view of her ass swaying from side to side. Unconsciously she licked her lips, images forming in her head she had tried so hard to remove with her paperwork only a few minutes ago.

The sound of the young woman's voice shook the librarian from her reverie, making heat flush across the expanse of her chest as she had only just imagined that voice screaming her name in pure orgasmic pleasure.

"Miss Montenegro, I believe it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice night." Brennan explained, winking before strutting off.

Angela couldn't believe the day was already finished as she finally packed away her things, ignoring the slight amount of drool forming on the side of her lips as she remembered her new colleague walking out and the flirtatious wink she had been given made her heart melt.

Of course, Angela had been with women before and she had in fact experiment in college a couple of times while receiving her art degree. Ange hadn't been able to live off being an artist alone, so she had gotten a job to the side as a librarian.

But, Temperance Brennan was something else that was for sure. She could have sworn she was completely head over heels for her new colleague, a beautiful auburn woman with the most soft and creamy porcelain skin.

Oh she was going to hell for sure….

**-X-**

The next morning, after a failed attempt of sleeping the following night (her dreams had involved Temperance that was for sure) a groggy Angela Montenegro walked into the library. She had tried so hard this morning to pick out an outfit that she hoped would attract the attention of Temperance and smiled as she smoothed a hand over the extremely short black skirt and moved its way up to the bright pink blouse she was wearing.

Her brow furrowed as she noticed that the library was usually unlocked, although it was never open this only which only suggested one thing. As her heels clicked on the tiled floor to be muffled by carpet, the brunette observed her colleague already placing books away on shelves.

Although, right now she was in a precariously high ladder and struggling to put a book away which was only meant to be placed an inch or so from where she was standing.

Her eyes widened as Temperance reached up higher, her white blouse riding up to show the hem of a pair of lace, black frilly panties that she just happened to be wearing. Angela gulped, knowing this was the thing that would send her over the edge.

"Good morning Miss Brennan." Angela exclaimed, her voice cheerful moving to stand next to the ladder.

Unfortunately, this shocked the other woman who lost her balance slightly, the book falling to the floor as well as Temperance. Angela quickly reached out, grasping the woman and catching her bridal style in her arms.

Angela felt her heartbeat suddenly become erratic as she let the woman down onto her feet, her panties starting to sock through already even just by the lightest touch. Glancing around she just happened to notice that they were in the adult section, how ironic…

Deciding to take a chance Angela quickly leant forward, pressing her lips to Brennan's eyes widening at the sweet taste on her lips she was met with. She felt the other woman respond eagerly, their bodies pushing closer together and instinctively her hands rested on Temperance's lower back, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

As they pushed away from each other, Angela pushed the other woman towards the bookshelf behind her, making the other woman gasp. She had a dangerous glint in her eye as she kissed down along her colleague's neck, making her way to the neck of the white blouse and making quick work of the buttons.

"Miss Montenegro…" Temperance whispered in awe, which ended on a low moan as Angela had quickly disposed of her bra and quickly sucked on the creamy breasts, rosy nipples perking up for attention.

Her spare hand which wasn't caressing the woman's other breast snaked down to her skirt, quickly making its way up the flimsy material and past the already soaked material of her colleagues soaked panties.

A gasp left the other woman's lips as Angela plunged two fingers instantly into Temperance's wet heat, picking up the pace as she sucked on a pearled nipple.

"_F-Faster please…"_ Brennan begged, Angela was extremely happy to comply.

Shifting the position of her hand, Ange plunged her fingers in further rubbing the palm of her hand hard against Brennan's clit, feeling her own arousal grow higher and higher as she suddenly wished she could be satisfied herself.

"_Oohhh… yess…. Right there!"_

The librarian was urged on by her younger colleague's cries and continued to pace, inserting another finger against the mix as her body pushed closer against Tempe's causing more friction between her hand and her clit.

"Miss Brennan, you have _a lot_ to learn while you are working here at this library. But I believe you are an extremely quick learner and undeniably beautiful for that matter. " Angela whispered hotly against the woman's ear, enjoying the sight of Temperance riding her fingers in front of her.

"I am an _oh yes…_ extremely quick learner Miss Montenegro.. _faster….yes!_ I believe I am going to enjoy this job, especially if I get to see you later in the staff room and have you exactly like this." The once shy intern teased, biting her lip coyly.

The words that spouted from her glossed lips set Angela's arousal to a whole new level, her body suddenly feeling extremely hot. Her fingers pumped faster, driving her palm rougher against the woman's clit.

Just at the friction caused made Brennan scream, her face contorting into one of orgasmic pleasure as she suddenly came hard against Angela's fingers and palm.

"Oh wow…" Brennan whispered in awe.

Angela began to reply when a faint beeping noise began to distract her….

**-x-**

Angela's alarm awoke her with a start as she sat up from the bed, her face and entire body flushed. She held her head in her hand, glancing around as the familiar surroundings of her bedroom came into focus.

"What the hell… I could have just sworn I was in the library with Bren and…" Angela mumbled, shifting in her bed and feeling a sudden, wet uncomfortable feeling between her thighs and froze.

"It was only a dream… shit!" she hissed, pulling back the covers to expose the extremely wet panties, pants and bed covers which had been drenched during Angela's particularly hot librarian dream about Brennan.

Quickly she dressed and gathered her things for work, deciding to change the bed later. Just as she was about to leave her apartment she looked around and shook her head in disbelief and arousal.

"I wonder how long I'll be able to keep my hands off Bren…" she whispered to herself, blushing slightly.

**A/N:** So yes in the end it was all a dream? What did everyone think? Am I killing you all with crappy femslash yet? I promise I'll work on another one of my fics soon, I've been tired and schools been keeping me busy. If you like what you see, please review. May continue this as a full fic. What do you guys think?


	2. Temptations

**A/N:** Well I'm back from my holiday and I hope you all didn't miss me too much bahaha. I thought I'd get back into the swing of things and post up another chapter to this fic, I'm actually surprised people wanted more of this fic it was only a little oneshot but I'm glad people are supporting my femslash too even though it's not as popular as my BB stuff. Believe it or not, I planned this entire fic on the plane and it's going to be about seven chapters or so (I'm not going to update them all in a row of course). Hopefully I'll be able to update all my fics before school starts again otherwise I might not have enough time to update as much as I'd like to. Thank you to everyone for being so supportive and patient with my lack of updating, I hate being a procrastinator but does this make up for it? (: I don't own Bones either and the song that is played in Ange's car is _Rich Kids_ by _ Washington_. Sorry if I got any little facts wrong. Enjoy and feel free to review!

* * *

Angela sighed as she drove along, the window on the driver's side of her Prius all the way down hoping to give herself not only some relief but to clear her head of the many impure thoughts she was currently having about a certain forensic anthropologist. Her slender fingers tapped lightly on the steering wheel as she waited impatiently for the traffic lights to change from red to green, glancing around at the other people who were waiting just as impatiently.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't even tell her… It's no big deal." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her temples and suddenly brought back to reality as the lights suddenly changed and she sped forward. The artist was far from calm she knew that much.

Never before had the artist had such an explicit dream about her best friend, maybe it was the fact that she was still going through her phase of celibacy. After all, Angela had never gone so long without sex and it was driving her crazy. Biting down on her lip in her nervous mood, she reached towards the stereo turning the volume up in an attempt to distract herself.

"I'll just stop thinking about it; it's not a big deal." Angela chanted over and over, letting out a deep sigh of frustration before pushing a piece of hair back from her face. Her hands slammed down on the steering wheel as a car cut in front of her; suddenly realising she was in the middle of a traffic jam.

"Shit, it's never this busy in the morning!" the Eurasian woman hissed, rubbing her temples and letting out a small sigh. Her hearing, unfortunately tuned into the music at the completely wrong time at the upbeat song that was currently on the radio, causing her frustration to escalate.

"_Underneath all your clothes, I admit it comes and goes. I don't know what I'll do when I set my sights on you."_

Angela's brown eyes widened at the realisation, a tingle of pleasure flowing straight down to her core. The self restraint she had attempt earlier was suddenly broken, thoughts of Temperance Brennan filling her mind, each one growing more explicit as each minute passed.

_Brennan laying before her, naked as Angela held up a paintbrush covered in edible paint._

_The anthropologist spread across one of the examination tables on the platform as Angela caressed her body, making her moan and groan at her touches._

_Angela spread out on a bed, her legs open wide as Brennan settled between them using that wonderful tongue of hers to-_

"No, no, no! Stop it Ange!" Angela hissed to herself, noticing the strange looks she received from the cars next to her, being brought back to reality by the continuous honking and arrogant gestures of the occupant in the car behind her. Quickly she sped off, ignoring the thoughts that plagued her mind knowing she just had to get into work.

A few speeding fines and ten minutes later, Angela Montenegro strode into the Jeffersonian, her art utensils resting under one arm and her heels clicking on the floor of the Jeffersonian. She knew she was late for work, hoping that she didn't run into Cam on the way in knowing she would be in trouble if she was late. Her mind searching for a plausible excuse but she could come with none.

_Pfft yeah, like I'd be able to say to Cam 'I had a sexually explicit dream about my best friend and that's why I was late.' That would go well…_

Angela thought sarcastically to herself, instantly making a beeline for her office not bothering to go onto the platform as she heard the anthropologist's voice.

"So as you can see by the marks on the tibia."

The Eurasian women know she was being silly but she just had to calm herself down and get to her office before anyone saw her. Then she would be able to go onto the platform and see everyone, it seemed simpler in her head than actually being done.

Dumping her utensils on the desk harshly she let out a disheartened sigh, pacing back and forth in front of her desk and pushing some hair back from her face.

" Alright, calm down. It was nothing, it means nothing. You're obviously just horny and in need of some sex…" she mumbled to herself, trying to rationalise. "It was just a dream, it means nothing. It was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?" a familiar voice questioned, making Angela tense suddenly as she realised who had just stepped foot into her office.

_Could my day get any worse?_

Angela spun around; a fake smile on her face as she faced the one and only Temperance Brennan, still wearing her blue lab coat and the artist couldn't help but notice that there was something different about the anthropologist today.

"Oh? Nothing sweetie I was just talking to myself. Did you need something?" Angela replied, hoping her simple lie had covered up any suspicions the auburn beauty could possibly have.

"I have the skull ready if you want to make a sketch to identify our victim. I came in here earlier but you weren't here. Did you only just arrive?"

"Yeah, there was a bit of a traffic jam. I'll get right on it." Angela replied, pleased at how swiftly the lie rolled off her tongue.

As the anthropologist started talking the brunette lost focus, her eyes drinking in her friends features. Her beautiful pale skin, making her fingers twitch involuntarily at the thought of being able to touch such delicate skin. As Angela's gaze continued downward she felt her arousal grow, thinking of her friend's lips on her body, her fingers inside of her…

It suddenly clicked what was so different about Brennan; it had to be her choice of clothing. Maybe it was intentional but Angela knew she was just being irrational. The anthropologist was wearing an extremely low cut white blouse, the slight hint of a bra peeking behind it while she wore a black pencil skirt which was highly unusual for the anthropologist as she usually wore slacks or jeans.

_Oh how I'd love to get my hands under that skirt, pull off her panties and make her scream… Woah, Woah Ange. Enough…_

"Angela are you even listening to me?" Brennan questioned, bringing Angela back to the conversation.

"Huh? Oh sorry Bren, I was just thinking…"

_Yeah, thinking about how much I want you sweetie._

"You're very flushed Ange, are you sure you're okay? I kept asking but all you were doing was staring off into the distance." Brennan exclaimed, taking a step forward and examining the artist as she would a set of bones on the examination table.

Angela couldn't help but blush in response but shook her head, willing her thoughts away but catching the slight hint of perfume her best friend was wearing, sending her arousal sky high. Making the brunette suddenly aware of the tingling that was happening below.

"I'm sure I'm okay sweetie, just bring me the skull and I'll get started." Angela lied, resisting the grin that threatened to cross her face as the third lie for today had fooled the anthropologist, or so she thought.

Brennan took one last look at Angela, her face still curious but the artist knew she wouldn't press any further as she walked from the artist's office. Ange couldn't help but wonder if maybe tonight everything would be better, hoping that it was only a one time dream. Unfortunately, for the young artist, things didn't go as planned.

* * *

**A/N:** Nyahahaha! Cliff hanger! So what did you all think? Hate me? Love me? Review and lemme know what you all think. The next fic I promise I'll update next is _Baby When It's Love If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun_


	3. Suspicions

**A/N: I decided to be a man about it (not literally) and update some of my other fics. This one hasn't been updated in two months ;_; So I thought I'd update it before everyone completely forgot about it. After all who doesn't like a little bit of femslash? I thought I'd also update before work gets hectic again. Hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to review, I'll try and update this one as soon as I possibly can.**

**

* * *

**

_Angela Montenegro sat at her desk late at night in the Jeffersonian, her eyes scanning over the skull that rest in front of her while her hand made quick, little noticeable lines on the blank sheet of paper. The artist figured that everyone had gone home for the night, but she was determined to finish the drawing before tomorrow, even if that meant staying all night._

_The sound of a throat clearing caught her attention as she glanced up and dropped her pencil in surprise. The one and only Temperance Brennan leant against the doorway of her office in a short looking, grey trench coat and a seductive glint in her eye._

"_Brennan? You're still here? I didn't even realize." Angela commented, her voice stuttering and faltering as the anthropologist strode over to her, black fuck me heels clicking on the floor._

"_Shh. Angela, it's okay. I'm here for you." Brennan whispered, kissing two fingers before pressing them to Angela's lips. The Eurasian artist glanced up in surprise, eyes widening at the forward actions of her friend._

_Before Angela could even ask what she was doing, Temperance pulled Angela's chair away from the desk and straddled her lap. Her pale fingers worked on the buttons of her trench coat, pulling it off her body to reveal Brennan in all her naked glory._

_The artist felt her jaw drop, mouth salivating as she took in the sight before her and gulped loudly. _

"_Sweetie what are yo-" Angela started, suddenly cut off as their lips met suddenly, Brennan's hands stroking her sides lovingly before forcing her mouth open. Their tongues met in a passionate frenzy, fighting for dominance. _

_One of Temperance's hands snaked up Angela's blouse and under the bra, capturing a breast and kneading the pliant flesh. The artist groaned against their joint mouths, her hips rocking forward in need._

_The anthropologist broke their lips apart, kissing softly down Angela's neck, making sure to mark her territory so to speak. _

"_You're all mine Angela, after all these years you're all mine…" Brennan murmured, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger while her other hand trailed down under the Eurasian's skirt. Her hand crept up her thigh, rubbing against Angela's slit through her panties._

"_You're so wet Angie… it's all for me isn't it?" Brennan purred, raising her head back up to meet the artist's._

"_Yes… Brennan, it's all for you." Angela groaned in response, her whole body feeling warm and tingly, her panties soaked in response to the anthropologist's ministrations._

_A soft, playful laugh left Temperance's lips, pushing her panties to the side before inserting two fingers suddenly into the artist's heat, causing her to cry out in pure pleasure, head lolling back._

_Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEEP._

Angela was startled awake by her alarm, jumping up suddenly in surprise and groaning as the light coming through her bedroom window almost blinded her. She couldn't believe that it had happened again, almost the same as yesterday.

The artist wondered if this was because of her celibacy, maybe she was just in need of some good sex that must have been it. But another part of Angela really wondered if she had a crush on her best friend.

The tingling in between her thighs caught her attention and she grumbled, feeling sexually frustrated especially after her mind-blowing dream.

"No, I'm not going to pleasure myself. It'll just make it worse… I won't be able to even look at Brennan if I do…." Angela chastised herself, shaking her head as she picked out her clothes for the day and strode into the bathroom, deciding a nice warm shower would clear her mind.

Moving under the warm spray, the artist closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, letting her mind wander. She regretted this instantly however as images of Brennan flooded her mind, causing her to let out an irritated groan. The throbbing from her core became worse and she sighed in defeat.

Leaning back against the tile wall and shuddering at the cold tiles, on of her hands instinctively worked its way down her stomach, fingers thrumming lightly against her clit. Her other hand automatically reached for her breast, taking no time in rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

Plunging two fingers inside of her the artist groaned, head lolling back to hit the tiles while her eyes rolled back into her head. Angela curled her fingers back on herself, making sure to hit that magical spot every time while her thumb rubbed against her clit in tight little circles.

"_Oh… Sweetie… yeah… oh!"_ Angela moaned, grinding further against her hand in need of more, slipping a third fingers inside of herself.

In her mind, Angela imagined the anthropologist on her knees in front of her, tongue working busily inside of her, determined to make her come and scream for her.

Just the thought and imagining Brennan in between her legs made Angela topple over the edge, her legs trembling as her juices spilled onto her fingers and down her legs as she came, screaming the anthropologist's name.

**-x-**

Minutes later, the artist had arrived to work, luckily not late this time. She rushed straight to her office, hoping not to run into Brennan along the way who was probably on the platform. Just as she thought she had gotten away free, the anthropologist called out from the platform but Angela pretended she hadn't heard.

"Angela!" Brennan called out, running down from the platform and knocking on the door of her office before stepping inside. She watched the flustered artist with curiosity, knowing something was definitely wrong.

"Angela, I just called out to you from the platform and you completely ignored me. Did I do something wrong?" Temperance questioned, tilting her head to the side and frowning.

Angela tried to busy herself with her papers, trying to avoid all eye contact with her best friend. Her stomach ached with guilt at her Brennan's sad tone, knowing that she had obviously hurt Brennan but didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Carefully she looked up, flashing her a bright smile and pushing a lock of hair nervously from her face.

"No, Sweetie I'm not. I was in such a hurry this morning I didn't hear you." Angela lied, getting up from her desk and walking over to the anthropologist. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea." Her brown eyes examined over Brennan, taking in the strange attire once again, the short black skirt, purple low cut blouse. It took all of Angela's self restraint not to come right on the spot.

"It's okay Ange, I must had misinterpreted it. How has your celibacy been going?"

Angela gulped, suddenly feeling put on the spot. She had half a mind to spill out everything to her friend but knew things would be awkward if she did so. The artist also hated the fact that she was lying to her friend but knew it was the only way.

"I-It's been going really great Brennan." Angela replied, a little flustered and her voice faltering. "I think I'm doing pretty good."

"That's great to hear. I should probably get back to work though, Booth will be here soon." Brennan exclaimed, embracing Angela in a hug goodbye.

The artist felt her breathing hitch, taking in the familiar scent of her best friend, eyes rolling back into her head. Feeling the press of her breasts against her and the figure of her friend being so close to her, Angela tried to control herself as best as she could.

Brennan pulled back and smiled before strolling off, promising that she would come see Angela later on when they weren't as busy. The artist let out a soft sigh, hoping she had gotten away with everything, and slumping back onto her office chair.

"That was close…" Ange whispered to herself.

**-x-**

Temperance made her way back up to the platform, frowning in slight concentration. Although she knew she couldn't read people very well, she could tell when something was going on with her best friend. The fact that she had been stuttering and blushing was a dead give away and she was determined to find out what was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? Did you all like it? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Come on Closer

**A/N: I thought this fic needed major updating and since I'm in a femslash mood I decided to just go ahead to write it. (Then again, when am I not in a femslash mood?) Hopefully this was a bit longer than the others, I had to add the BB scene in there just because I could so see that happening. Bahaha. Hope you all like it, lemme know what you think and leave a review please? (: I don't own any Bones characters.**

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, the question of the state of her best friend plagued her mind. Even though she was a complete genius this was one puzzle she wondered if she would ever be able to figure out. The anthropologist stared blankly at the skull in front of her as she bent over the metal gurney that it rested on.

Temperance stood up, grimacing as a sudden shot of pain ran through her back at the sensation of finally standing up after hours of being hunched over. The sound of a beeping noise to her right caught her attention as none other than Seeley Booth stepped up onto the platform, flashing her one of his cheesy charm smiles.

"Hey Bones, wanna go out for some lunch?" he questioned.

Usually, Brennan would usually object to lunch instead, opting to continue to work non-stop but her body betrayed her as her stomach rumbled. The agent let out a laugh, grabbing her arm as she removed her lab coat before dragging her off to the diner.

**-x-**

Even as she sat there at the diner, attempting to engage on conversation with her partner, absentmindedly twirling a greasy French fry in her fingers before taking small bites. The thought of the artist continued to linger in her mind, making her grow restless and frustrated.

Brennan thought back to the last couple of times she'd talked to Angela, biting her lip before consuming another fry as she was lost in a daze. After reviewing over her actions, the anthropologist had come to a conclusion that she had done nothing wrong whatsoever. This puzzled her even further and she let out an aggravated sigh.

"Bones? You there?" Booth questioned, snapping his fingers in front of her face to catch her attention. "Or are you away with the fairies?"

Temperance replied but shooting him a confused look, eyebrow raised before asnswering.

"I am obviously here Booth because I am still sitting at the table and I don't see how I could be away with 'the fairies' because fairies do not exist and are made up for child-"

"Woah, woah. It's just an expression meaning that you're daydreaming. Is something wrong?" Booth replied, holding up his hands for her to stop before she rambled on too long.

"Something's been going on with Angela lately that has me confused. She's been acting strange around me like I've offended her or done something wrong. I don't know what though." The anthropologist confessed, leaning even closer towards the table and pouting in the cute little girl way she did only when she was upset.

"Is Angela still going through her celibacy phase?" Booth questioned, munching on another fry.

"Yes she is, that might be why she's so frustrated although that doesn't explain why it's like that towards me." Brennan mused aloud to herself before letting out a hum.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." The agent replied with a shrug, his face flushing slightly at the mere mention of sex.

"I guess it would be even more frustrating for Angela because of her long string of sexual partners and the fact that she does in fact indulge in intercourse on a frequent basis." Brennan stated in a matter of fact tone, not noticing her partner across the table shifting uncomfortably. "Maybe I would be able to talk to her in order to give tips on how to satisfy her sexual urges or maybe I could-"

"Bones! Stop. Please. Just stop. Don't you see where we are?" Booth held up his hands in the universal gesture for "stop", face visbly red.

"Yes, we're in the diner? Your point?" she replied, obviously confused before snatching a fry from his plate again.

"I'm saying we're in a public place and I'm pretty sure people don't appreciate you talking about Angela's sex life."

"Just because you're uncomfortable about talking about sexual intercourse doesn't mean we all are Booth." Brennan replied, cutting him off before he could argue back. "Besides, sex is a natural and human thing, you can't deny that."

"Look, just stop please. I'm gunna head back to the Hoover, I can drop you off at the Jeffersonian and maybe you can straighten things out with Angela." Booth suggested, already paying the bill while she was distracted.

**-x-**

Angela Montengero let out a frustrated noise as she slumped back onto her chair, scraping the piece of paper she had been drawing on and attempting to throw it into the already over flowing bin of failed drawings.

It seemed that she wasn't able to get her mind off her best friend, every single drawing she attempted turned into a spitting image of the strong headed, anthropologist. Over the years, the artist knew the body of her best friend like the back of her hand.

Angela knew her best friend was a complete genius, often spurting theories that flew straight over the artist's head but that also didn't mean that she didn't respect the other, much physical qualities of the anthropologist. Her pale skin, stunning blue eyes, beautiful auburn hair or her breasts and curves.

A soft knock at her door made her look up and she regretted it instantly as Temperance Brennan stood in the doorway before striding over with a slight frown on her face.

"Angela, I really need to talk to you."

"About what Sweetie?" Angela replied, attempting not to appear too uneasy.

"It might just be me, but it seems as if you've been attempting to avoid me in the past few days. I just wanted to apologize to you if I've offended or upset you in any way." Brennan stated, stepping closer to the desk.

"N-No you haven't Bren I promise!" Angela cried, her stomach churning with guilt as she realized that the truth would come out sooner or later.

"I also realize that you might be having some troubles with your celibacy and I wanted to let you know I'm here to help if you need me."

_Oh Brennan, there are SOOO many ways you could help me._

Angela rid herself or the impure thoughts of her best friend that started to flood her mind and she instantly stood up at Brennan's statement, visibly blushing.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll be fine." Ange stuttered, attempting to weave around her friend to walk from the office, feeling extremely uncomfortable. The sickness in her stomach rose even more and she bit at her lip. "I've gotta go do some stuff on the platform."

The anthropologist instantly saw through the lie and grabbed Angela's arm tightly, preventing any escape before pulling her back and frowning.

"Angela, please. Tell me what's wrong." Brennan pleaded, grabbing her other spare hand to restrain her from running away.

"Sweetie I can't…. I just can't.." Angela replied, looking at the ground, obviously ashamed and attempting to look away.

"I thought we were best friends Ange, you always said that best friends share everything. Please tell me." The anthropologist begged this time, questioning cerulean blue eyes bore into her brown ones and the artist knew she had to tell the truth.

"F-Fine I-I'll tell you." Angela replied, sucking in a deep breath and feeling her face flush considerably. Taking another look into Brennan's eyes, a pang of guilt washing through her before she spoke.

_Alright Ange, just tell her. Even if she'll never want to be your friend again, it doesn't matter. Just suck it up, tell her. At least you got it off your chest._

"For the past couple of nights Brennan, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm not sure whether I'm just horny as hell but it won't stop." The artist started, feeling her voice falter and stumble as she spoke, watching the anthropologist's facial expression change to one of shock.

"I don't know what to do about it, but I think I really like you. That's why I've been avoiding you, because I don't want to make anything awkward. I feel like at any moment you're close I could just jump you. I understand if you still don't want to be friends…"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger~! *evil cackle* Hopefully you all thought it was okay! Please review dears.**


	5. Promises

**A/N: A very short chapter here, I should be doing other fics and stuff but I'm tired and extremely lazy. This is just a lead up to the next chapter which will be the second to last one sadly. But I promise you all, I won't stop writing femslash~! Hope you all like this one and a big thanks to everyone who's been following this series. I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**

The anthropologist stood there, dumbstruck as her artist friend spilled out her troubles. Now that the truth was finally out, Brennan wasn't sure whether to be grateful that it was or absolutely horrified. The rational side of her told her that it was all because of Angela's celibacy that she was feeling this, but the other more caring side of her told Temperance that it was something a little bit more than that.

Her face flushed visibly and she tried to hide it behind her hair, staring at the floor and gulping. Heat pooled to her core suddenly as Angela's words ran through her mind, reminding her that she had to give the artist some kind of response.

The thought of being intimate with her best friend slightly excited Brennan, a small smile played on her lips at the thought. She had always admired Angela for being so confident and free spirited; secretly wishing she could be like her friend in some way.

In her deep thought, the anthropologist was unaware of the way her grip was loosening on Angela's wrists, giving her a chance to slip free.

"L-Look you're obviously in deep thought so I'll just go to the platform…" Angela stuttered, attempting to slowly back out of her own office.

Brennan grabbed her arm at the last minute, her decision already proven as her lips made contact with the artist's. Angela let out a gasp against their joint lips before kissing back just as easily, hands resting on Brennan's hips while the anthropologist pressed for further entry into the artist's mouth that she granted.

Their tongues danced together and Angela was the first to pull back, making her realize that they were being extremely public about the whole thing. The anthropologist watched slightly amused as the artist started down at the ground, visibly blushing before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Woooaah, I was not expecting that.," she chirped, flashing Brennan a bright smile before looking down at the ground.

"Was that a good enough of an answer for you Angela?"

"Oh it was more than I originally expected." Angela replied, butterflies fluttering crazily in her stomach before she spoke again. "Did you want to come over tonight? I know it's sudden but-"

Brennan stepped in the space between them, silencing her with a soft kiss, pulling away just as Angela started to reciprocate.

"I would love to Angela, I'll be around at seven."

Before the artist could say anymore, Brennan strode out from the office, her hips rocking from side to side almost teasing her as she left.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? Please review**


	6. Apprehension

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates on this fic, I've been really run down with everything at the moment. Hopefully this makes up for it and you all enjoy the latest instalment. I don't own any of these characters. Read and review please? (:**

* * *

The artist paced back and forth nervously, striking a match against the matchbox and lighting the last candle carefully. She glanced at her work, examining the various candles around the room that were the only source of light.

Angela turned back towards the table near the couch, almost tripping over the corner as she attempted to adjust the position of the bottle of Moet champagne she had saved especially for a special moment and the two wine glasses. The sound of a knocking at the door made her jump, grabbing the glass just as it was about to hit the ground and shatter.

_I can't help but be nervous. This is Brennan for gods sake, your best friend. Get a grip and just calm down._ Angela chastised herself in her head, carefully rising up and moving towards the door.

Her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob, chewing on her bottom lip in nervousness and feeling tempted to just ignore the knocking. Finally gaining the courage, Angela twisted the knob and opened the door wide and there stood the one and only Temperance Brennan who wore a nervous smile that mimicked her own.

"Please, come in sweetie." Angela ushered the anthropologist inside, closing the door behind her as she walked inside. She watched Brennan glance around the small apartment in approval, carefully removing her trench coat.

The artist carefully helped her, blushing a dark red as their hands touched for a brief second. Angela tried her best to avoid her best friends eyes as she took the trench coat, the sickening feeling in her stomach rising up and becoming unbearable and it took all her willpower not to be sick.

She was starting to wonder if this was the best thing she should be doing, especially with her best friend. Would Brennan think of her the same afterwards? Or would they never talk again afterwards? Why had she agreed?

The soft sound of the anthropologist clearing her throat caught Angela's attention and she glanced up suddenly, placing the off white trench on the rack.

"Is something the matter Ange? You've been staring into space for a long while." Brennan questioned curiously and tilted her head to the side like a confused child or puppy.

"N-Nothing really Bren, just take a seat." Angela offered with a weak smile, slowly shuffling towards the sofa feeling extremely apprehensive about the whole situation.

She sat down next to her best friend, leaning forward to pour them both a glass of wine before handing it to the anthropologist with a blush. The artist tilted her head downwards to avoid her gaze, letting her hair cover her eyes.

She brought the glass up to her lips, sipping lightly at the wine and gulping it down greedily. Angela glanced up and froze as she watched the way Brennan sipped at her wine, placing it on the table and her tongue smoothing over her lips made the artist shudder in slight pleasure.

Taking a final sip of her wine, the artist moved to place her glass on the table, jumping as she felt a hand resting on her thigh and almost dropping the glass.

"Are you sure you're okay Angela?" Brennan questioned, her voice breaking the awkward silence that had built up.

Angela rested her hands over the hand on her thigh, her best friend's hand felt warm in her own which comforted her a little but she was still apprehensive.

"I-I'm not sure Brennan. I don't know why you agreed to this and I don't want you to back out I don't want anything to be awkward afterwards." Angela confessed, biting on her bottom lip. Raising her head up her chocolate brown eyes met that of her friends, noting the concern that lay behind her gaze.

"W-Why did you even agree to this anyway?" the artist stuttered, gasping as Brennan squeezed her hand in a comforting way and smiled sweetly at her.

"Because I really care for you Angela. You're having trouble with your celibacy and I really want to help you." Brennan confirmed, shuffling closer to the artist on the couch, her hand moving up and down her thigh in a supposed comforting gesture. The artist gulped, her body warming up to the touch instantly and she blushed a darker red.

"But what if-" Angela started, her stuttering suddenly cut off as the anthropologist silenced her as their lips met.

The kiss was tentative at first before the artist reacted, pulling back slightly to tug on her best friend's bottom lip teasingly. Brennan leant further forward, pressing Angela further back into the couch and straddling her waist with a smile. Leaning back down again, their lips clashed and tongues entwined.

"I hope you're ready for this Angela." Brennan teased with a grin, watching the flushed artist below her with swollen lips.

"Oh believe me, I am Bren."

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Next chapter will hopefully come soon.**


	7. Conclusions

**A/N: So as a celebration at the fact that I've only got one exam left I decided to update this fic. Apologies for not updating it sooner, I haven't really had a chance to do so. This will be the last chapter of this so I'm sorry if it's really lame or if there are any inaccuracies I haven't watched Bones in a while~**

**Disclaimer: These two lovely ladies don't belong to me unfortunately. They belong to their respective owners.**

As soon as the words left her lips, Angela noticed the excitement that glinted in her friend's eyes and knew the look all too well causing a ripple of arousal to run through her body and straight to her core. When Temperance Brennan was ever given a challenge she made sure to complete it with the best of her ability and the artist figured that was what the anthropologist was now determined to do; give her one of the best orgasms of her life.

Their lips met again in a more forceful kiss, her hands wrapping around Brennan's neck instantly as she pulled her closer into the kiss her eyes rolling back into her head as the anthropologist bit down on her lower lip as she pulled away from the kiss; a smirk plastered on her face.

The familiar lips soon traced another trail peppering her jawline with kisses that caused soft mewls to erupt from Angela's pink lips, her hips rocking up against Brennan's as her teeth found her ear and tugged on the lobe teasingly. The artist's hands wove their way into the auburn locks as she pulled her lips back to her own into a rough kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

The arousal flooded through Angela's body in a rush feeling nimble and delicate fingers working the buttons on the front of her blouse with a simple ease. The simple thought of her best friend undressing her turned her entire body weak, gasping against their joint lips as her pale hands smoothed up Angela's taught stomach; capturing her breasts in both hands only to squeeze them through the thing fabric of her cream bra.

The anthropologist tore her lips from her friends, examining the brunette with curiosity before ducking her head down to skim them along her collarbones teasingly; nipping at the sensitive skin that peeked from the edges of her bra. The sudden ministrations almost caused Angela to cry out in pleasure, her hands lacing further in her best friend's hair.

The majority of the clothing that was still on the artist's body (for the meanwhile anyway) seemed too tight for her own liking, hands skimming down Brennan's back to tug at the hem of the sweater she was wearing to signify that she wanted the garment off her friend as soon as possible. The anthropologist seemed to churn the thought over for a moment, sitting upright and beaming down at the brunette she was straddling; hands crossing over as she pulled the sweater off and threw it haphazardly to somewhere in the room.

Angela's eyes widened at the lingerie was suddenly exposed, closing her mouth for the fear that she'd start drooling. With each breath Brennan took her breasts heaved in the seemingly barely there and intricate lace black bra all the artist really wanted to do was tear the piece of offending clothing off and attaching her lips to her friend to see how quickly she could make her scream.

The artist made to sit up for a moment only to be pushed back down by confident hands pressing against her shoulders, as she made to protest the words died instantly from her lips when she felt Brennan's lips wrap around one nipple while the other was captured between thumb and forefinger; applying the same pressure. Angela realized that she'd been too lost in her pleasure that she hadn't registered her bra being removed, noticing it splayed across the coffee table unceremoniously.

Her head pressed back against the arm of the couch, involuntarily thrusting her chest up to the pleasure that flowed through her body at Brennan's movements; letting out a sudden moan as her tongue flicked over the coral coloured bud.

"Sweetie… sweetie…" she moaned, softly her eyes rolling back into her head; pressing jean-clad center up against the anthropologist for some hope of friction that could satiate her sudden arousal.

The throbbing at her core was slowly becoming unbearable, making the brunette want to scream in slight frustration. With a soft tug at Brennan's hair her friend seemed to catch the meaning of her message and sat upright; swiveling her hips mimicking Angela's needy movements knowing that the anthropologist was just as turned on as she was.

Finally able to sit up, Angela captured either side of her face and pulled her into a sudden kiss a mixture of her need and arousal pulling back suddenly breathless as she felt a pair of fingers trace intricate patterns along her stomach; the muscles rippling beneath the touch.

"Bren…" Angela started, gasping as one hand moved to press against her lips causing her to be silent momentarily. She grinned at the anthropologist, drawing the index fingers into her mouth and swirling her tongue over the digit; watching in fascination as Brennan's eyes lolled closed for a second.

"Yes Ange?" she answered, thrusting her hips further against the brunette's.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you come first?" The brunette questioned innocently as she withdrew the digit and grinned.

Brennan mulled over the question for a second that Angela could see the cogs turning over in her head before she shook her head and pushed the artist back down onto the couch, their lips clashing together once again while her hands tugged insistently on her jeans; grinning in triumph as she pulled them off along with her panties and let them drop to the floor.

The anthropologist smoothed down Angela's body, pressing a trail of soft kisses as she went; letting a sudden breath against her now exposed sex grinning as she inhaled sharply. A finger instantly smoothed over the small bud that rested at the apex of her thighs while the spare hand rubbed over her upper thigh in a slightly comforting manner.

Angela's legs spread open at the sudden contact, letting out a mewl of pleasure as she arched off the couch; watching the auburn who rested between her legs. She felt a finger press inside her folds only to collect the wetness that had collected there and smoothed it over her clit. A few more times and the brunette couldn't help but blush as she felt herself become embarrassingly wet just at the simple ministrations, groaning as two fingers thrust into her awaiting heat causing her eyes to roll back into her head again and as sudden heat to roll over her body.

The artist felt in pure heaven, knowing that she was close as the auburn continued to thrust her fingers while capturing her clit around her lips; smoothing her tongue over the now sensitive bud. She wasn't really sure where Brennan had picked up on such techniques so easily, maybe she'd learnt this through one of her anthropology courses or during college maybe she'd gotten just a little too drunk? All the artist knew was that her best friend was close to making her come.

With a final thrust as press of her wet tongue against her clit Angela screamed as her orgasm hit her with the force of a freight train, hips rocking insistently against Brennan's hand as she continued to work the artist through wave after wave of her orgasm that shook her body.

When she finally came back to reality she let out a deep sigh, smiling as the anthropologist pressed her lips to Angela's; running her tongue along her bottom lip before pulling back.

"Brennan that was amazing…" she whispered breathlessly, still trying to regain herself.

The anthropologist just gave her a simple shrug before laughing softly and smoothing some stray hair away from Angela's face; pressing a kiss to her temple.

"That's what friends are for right?" she questioned, squealing as she suddenly found herself pressed under the brunette who trailed kisses along her neck.

"They sure are sweetie…" Angela purred against her neck, nipping at her ear lobe. "Now it's time to show you how grateful I am."

As the artist's eyes met her friends she knew the night was far from over, knowing that neither of them would have the chance to sleep until late the next morning and the thought made her smile.

**A/N: So did we all enjoy it? Feel free to let me know. I now only have one more Bones fic to update which I'll try to update every so often. If you have any ideas for fics you want, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
